Innocence in America
by CheesyChicken27
Summary: Allen Walker must go to America to find a rumored innocence piece there and destroy any Akuma that will try to get it. He has to go to Chicago Illinois to find it. He comes across two twin girls and their lives. Can Allen find the Innocence piece before the Akuma can? (Borrowed OC's) Rated T just for the heck of it. title may change.


Welcome, Allen goes to America as it said in the summary. The OC names are Avy and Mory from a fanfiction a friend of mine is typing and she's letting me use them. Check out her story Legend of Zelda fans, it's called Legend of Link by Twilinkzem. This is set in the 21st century even though I know the actual anime is set in the 19th century. This is also supposed to have the dubbed version voices, because Todd Haberkorn is awesome. Allen is also 15 and doesn't have Crown Clown yet.

* * *

Chapter 1

Allen was walking down the hall, that is, until Reever stopped him.

"Hey, Allen, Komui wishes to see you." Reever notified.

"Oh, ok. I'll go there now, Thanks Reever." Allen said.

"No problem." Reever continued on his way, while Allen headed toward Chief Komui's office.

"Chief Komui, you wanted to see me?" Allen asked.

"Ah yes, please sit." Komui asked. Allen sat down on the couch. "Are you aware of the country the United States of America?"

"Yes, but I don't think I've ever been there."

"Well, consider this your chance. There has been some rumors about strange things happening that may be caused by Innocence. If that's the case, you can bet some Akuma are going to attack, possibly even the Earl himself. We must not let that happen."

"Right, so when should I go?"

"As soon as possible. If you don't have any upcoming plans, I recommend you leave right away."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, oh, another thing, you will be attending the school in the town. The town is Carol Stream, Illinois. Try not to get lost, try to make some friends who can help you around."

"Ok."

"Good, you are dismissed." Allen nodded and headed to his room to pack his suitcase and headed out. He took a plane to America instead of taking a boat. He soon arrived in O'Hare airport. Taking a taxi to Bloomingdale where he'd be staying in a hotel called the Marriot. Upon arriving, he set down his suitcase and plopped down on his bed. It didn't take long for him to drift off into sleep. Before fully falling asleep, there was a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer it.

"Housekeeping." A young voice said. He opened the door to reveal a young girl. She had short dark blond hair and deep blue eyes, she was about 5 feet 4 inches tall and wore the uniform for a hotel maid. She was smiling and holding a bin. "Hello sir, sorry if I disturbed you, the boss told me to bring this bin for you for the ice machine in the freezer." She handed him the bin.

"Um, thank you, Miss…" Allen started to trail off, since he didn't know her name.

"Avalon." The girl known as Avalon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Avalon." Allen said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said, smiling. "Call down if you need anything sir."

"Will do."

"Avy! Come help me here!" Another girl yelled down the hall.

"Coming, Onee-chan! See ya." She ran down the hall.

_"Very strange girl."_ Allen thought. He shut the door. He set the ice bin in the freezer and turned on the ice machine. He lied back down on the bed and started to drift off again. The telephone ringing woke him up again. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

_"Hi, this is your wake up call. Time to get up Mr. Walker."_ The person at the front desk said on the other line.

"Thank you." The man on the other line hung up and so did Allen. He glanced at the time and saw it read 6:30. "Oh right, school." He got up. _"Somehow I slept throughout the night. I didn't even realize I went to sleep last night." _He opened his suitcase and found some clothes he'd wear to school, just some simple pants and a long sleeve shirt. He heard it gets pretty cold here in February. He got changed and put on some gloves. He still didn't like showing his left hand. He was given school supplies like folders, binders, paper, pens, pencils, etc. He packed up his book bag and set it on the bed, then ran a brush through his hair, not really making a difference with it. He grabbed his bag and went down to the lobby, where a girl was standing.

"Oh, good morning sir." The girl said. She wore black leggings, and a multi colored shirt that looked like an optical illusion pattern all throughout. She had shoulder-length light blond hair and Greenish-blue eyes. She had a black book bag on her back. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just about to head to school."

"Ah, I see. I'm waiting for someone. Oh, here she comes now. Hey, Aves."

"Hey, Mory. Sorry it took so long, Ivan wanted to keep following me."

"Oh, ok." Avy notices Allen standing there.

"Oh hello again, Sir. Did you need something?"

"Onii-chan, he's about to go to school. Just like we should, come on. You want to come with, Mr.…"

"Allen." Allen answered.

"Alright Mr. Allen, want to come with us. We better leave now if we want to get to the stop in time." Mory said.

"Sure." It would help because he tends to get lost easily.

"Ok then, let's go." They left the Hotel and walked over to a bus stop on the corner near a middle school.

"I'm Mory by the way." Mory introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Mory." Allen said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Allen." Mory replied back.

"Can you just call me Allen, I prefer that." Allen asked.

"Sure thing."

"So, what were you two doing at the hotel that early in the morning?"

"We live here." Avy said.

"Oh, I had no idea." Allen said.

"Our parents died when we were five. Though, there was this really weird guy who would come to us and ask us if we wanted to bring our parents back. We declined, we knew that we could never bring them back, because they were already with us. He tried to reason with us, but eventually gave up and left us alone." Mory explained.

"What did the man look like?" Allen asked. It might have been who he thought.

"We can draw it." Avy said and pulled out her notebook and started to draw. "I remember it like it was just yesterday." She finished the picture and showed it to him.

_"The Millennium Earl!" _Allen thought.

"Is everything ok? You seem shocked." Mory asked.

"You guys were very smart not to trust him." Allen said.

"He looked like a clown. We don't trust clowns. Plus, he must have been smoking something, nobody can bring someone back to life. Only God can, but He probably wouldn't if it was their time to go. Things happen for a reason. For some reason both our parents died. Maybe meeting you was the reason our parents died. Most likely, if that didn't happen, we wouldn't have met. Our fates are intertwined with yours." Avy said.

"She believes in fate and destiny. I do to a certain degree, but not as much. Oh, here comes the bus." Mory said. A large yellow bus screeched to a stop, making Avy cover her ears.

"Miss Avalon, are you ok?" Allen asked in concern.

"She has sensitive hearing, the screeching of the bus hurts her ears." The bus stopped, Avy uncovered her ears, and the three got on. Avy and Mory sat in the first seat and Allen sat across from them.

"Do you have your schedule, yet?" Avy asked.

"No, I was to report to the main office to get it." Allen explained.

"We can help you. We got lost so many times when we first came to the school." Avy offered.

"That's because you're bad with directions, Avy. You got us lost so many times." Mory said.

"The bigger the adventure the better."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you Onee-chan." Allen had no idea of what to make of this conversation.

"Sorry if we seem a bit crazy." Mory apologized.

"Don't worry, I can be a bit crazy too." Allen admitted.

"Great. You'll make a lot of good friends here if you stay true to who you are. We made some great friends too." Mory said with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting them." The bus came to a stop in front of the school. They led Allen to the main office.

"Hello girls, I see you brought the new student. Mr. Walker, please stand in front of that camera to get your I.D. picture taken." The lady behind the desk said. Allen stepped in front of the camera. It took the picture and an I.D. came out. She handed it to him and his schedule.

"Can I see your schedule, so we can help you get to your first class?" Mory asked.

"Sure." He handed Mory his schedule.

"Wow, you have Mr. Bado's English class first. Same with us. In fact, you have the same Gym period, Spanish, Study hall, Lunch, Biology, World History, and Algebra as us. How convenient. Oh, he needs a panther planner, ma'am."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." She handed him a planner that had the picture of claw marks on the front with the words Glenbard North on the top right corner.

"We have everything, let's go to the cafeteria, a few friends of ours are there. You can have the chance to meet them." Mory said. They walked to the Cafeteria and walked up to two boys sitting at a table talking to a bunch of others.

"Hey guys." Mory interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, twins." One boy greeted.

"I see you found the new kid." The other boy said.

"Yes, this is Allen Walker. He has the same classes as us." Mory said.

"Wow, the new guy gets all the same classes with you and we don't. That's it, this school hates us." The second boy said.

"Haha, you're so weird." Avy said.

"Thank you milady." He bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Allen. My name's Nathan and this is my cousin, Jake. He has a crush on Mory." Nathan said.

"I do not." Jake said, blushing.

"You do too." Nathan teased.

"Do not, seriously, I'm not looking for a girlfriend anyway." The bell rang. "Oh, we have to get to classes. We'll see you at Anime Club, Mory and Aves." Jake said.

"Kay." They said in unison. The two boys got up and went the other way, as Mory, Avy and Allen went to the other exit.

"What's Anime Club?" Allen asked.

"It's a club all about Anime, we play games, draw, play cards, or just hang out with our own kind." The twins explained in unison.

"By own kind, she means people who are weird, quite a few who are not shy about their weirdness meet every Wednesday. There hasn't been one person who isn't weird that came to Anime Club. Do you want to join?" Mory explained further.

"I might think about it." Allen said.

"Alright, no pressure. Let's get to class." Mory said. Allen noticed Avy lets Mory do more of the talking. The three walked into class.

"Hey, Mr. Bado." The twins greeted in unison.

"Hey, girls. You brought the new student I see. I'm Mr. Bado." Mr. Bado said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Allen said.

"Let's see, hmm, you can sit at that desk back there in the corner. I like to keep things alphabetized." Allen went to his seat, Mory and Avy sat down too. Class went on until the end. Then it was gym class.

"Hey, Jonathan, can you help our friend, Allen, find his way to the Boys' locker room?" Mory asked. Jonathan was a friend of Mory and Avy's who go to Anime club as well.

"Um, yea sure. Come with me Allen." Allen followed Jonathan to the Boys' locker room. He got a gym uniform shirt that had short sleeves. He had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't want others to see his arm. It was then he remembered he had a jacket in his book bag. He pulled it out and put it on over his gym shirt and wore the gym shorts they had. He wore his gloves too. He headed up with the rest of the boys. He went over to Mory and Avy, the only ones he knew.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? You'll get too warm." Avy asked.

"Um, I have a giant scar on my left arm that I don't want anyone to see." Allen explained, vaguely.

"I can understand that. I have a scar too, it's on the back of my head, luckily my hair covers it up." Avy said. The bell rung and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning, Coach Bland." The whole class said.

"We have a new student from England, be nice to him. I will not tolerate bullying as you all know. Welcome Mr. Allen Walker. You will sit all the way at the end of the line." He sat down which happened to be next to Mory. "Alright students, we're going to be going out to the track and then we'll come back in we will be playing dodge ball. Come on." Everyone got up and went out to the cold winter weather and went to the track. They were all shivering, even Allen despite wearing a jacket. It was only 3 degrees Fahrenheit outside. "Alright, start running." They were starting to run along the track. Only one lap. Allen was around the middle. There was a patch of ice on the track. The ones behind him didn't see it and one slipped.

"Mory!" Avy yelled. Allen turned and saw Mory was hurt. He ran over to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She slipped on the ice and fell down. She tried to catch herself, but I think her wrist is broken." Avy explained. Allen knelt next to her.

"Are you ok, Mory?" He asked.

"Y-Yea, it just really hurts." Mory said.

"I bet, here let me see, I'll be gentle." She lifted up her arm. He lightly rubbed her wrist to see if there was any breaking. "Seems like it might be a minor sprain. How easily can you move it?" She tried to move it, it hurt to move it even an inch, but she could slightly move it. "I bet you're not used to this kind of pain, and you're a bit scared. Don't be, a sprain isn't that bad. You have to make sure you don't move it though."

"I have just the thing that will help." Avy said and pulled a band roll out of her pocket. "I always come prepared." She handed it to him and he wrapped her wrist.

"There, that should do it. Let's go tell the teacher what happened." They helped her up and went over to the teacher.

"Coach Bland, my sister sprained her wrist. She won't be able to play." Avy said.

"Ok, she'll sit out. Time to go in anyway, we're done." The group went back inside. She got the dodge balls out. "Alright, by last name, A-L on one team, M-Z on the other. No chickens. If you get hit anywhere you're out, catch it before it hits the floor, the other is out. No kicking the ball, no aiming for a person's head. Raise your hand when you've been hit out if you don't want to keep getting hit. If your team gets the gold ball, they must get a basket on the other team's basket ball hoop to bring the others back in." The kids all went on their sides. Allen and Avy next to eachother.

"Let's kick some butt." Avy said. He did not expect this girl to be so vicious when it came to games. The whistle blew and they started to play. The fun began. Some of the whiny girls were freaking out when they were close to being hit, while Avy had been dodging and throwing. That's when something bad happened. Chris, a strong guy on the other team, grabbed a ball and whipped it…


End file.
